His mistake
by Rachel Revdon
Summary: He makes a mistake, she runs away to the only place she knows she'll be safe. But can this person protect her? oneshot


**The underlined parts are spoken in Dutch, since this all happens in the Netherlands.**

**"Laura,** please pay attention, dear," the teacher tells her when he notices that one of his female students is starring off in the distance again. The girl is pulled back to reality when her teacher calls out to her and she smiles politely to him. "Yes sir," she answers.

* * *

14:00, Elzendaal College, Boxmeer, Holland. English class.

* * *

16 year old Laura is bored to hell and can't seem to concentrate on the matter that her English teacher is trying to explain. English is one of her top subjects, so why should she pay attention? 4V material is just plain rehearsal of what she already knows. It was such a bore. Why didn't her fellow classmates get this stuff? It's so easy.

* * *

_Note: 4V stands for 4 VWO. VWO stands for: Voortgezet wetenschappelijk onderwijs (secondary science education) and is one of the 3 courses you can take in Dutch high school (VMBO, HAVO and VWO). It's the highest you can get._  
_The 4 stands for 4th form, which is similar to 10th grade in America_.

* * *

Laura would rather be behind her computer, working on the story she started when she was in 1st form (7th grade). Her brain is about to explode with all the crazy and good ideas she has thought of lately. If only she could. . .

She's letting her mind wonder again, but this time she keeps an eye on the teacher. She glances over at the man and sees that he, just as her fellow classmates, is staring at the door. Laura frowns and looks to the door herself to see why her, normally far too restless, class has fallen in a deep silence. The reason they have fallen silent however, is one Laura would describe as very understandable as she herself almost gets a heart attack when she sees the intruder standing in the doorway. It's a little girl with long black hair with a pigtail on the right side of her head. She's wearing a children's kimono with a white and orange pattern. And it's the disruption of this pattern is what gave Laura the fright.

"Rin!" she says out loud, her voice already sounding very broken and lost. She doesn't want to believe what she's seeing. This must be a bad dream, she told herself.

"Miyuki-chan!" The little girl runs to Laura with her arms held towards the older girl. Laura kneels down, acting a bit like a zombie, and she catches the little girl in her arms and wraps her arms around the girl to make sure that this is real and that this isn't just a bad dream.

"Miyuki-CHAN!" the girl snivels just before she starts crying, as she calls Laura by the name she used when she was still travelling around with Rin and their master. Laura holds the Rin tightly against her chest, petting the girl on her head to calm her down a bit. Laura already noticed the blood on Rin's kimono, right around her crotch and she already knew what happened without the girl even saying a thing. How had this happened? Why had it happened again? Was it because she was gone that he was taking that desire out on a little girl? No, that just couldn't be. "Rin, oh my god. Oh my dear god…" she mutters, on and on and on, unable to grasp the truth, though she already has it locked in her arms.

* * *

_**HIS MISTAKE.**_

**In Dutch the teacher asks:** "Laura, who is this girl?" Laura, however, ignores him completely and just keeps focusing on the little girl in her arms. She has a few tears running down her cheeks as well and she just keeps on mumbling. "My dear Rin. Oh good god, why?" she mumbles, holding the little girl close to her and not even thinking about letting go for a second. She knows who did this to her. But she can't believe it. "How? How could he do this to you? How?" she asks to no one in particular, but she can feel the anger that is starting to get worse as she repeats the question. Suddenly she realizes that something warm is sticking to her elbow, which wasn't there just a moment ago. She looks surprised at her elbow and notices that it is covered with blood, Rin's blood. "Rin, you're… you're still bleeding?" she asks stammering and shivering terribly and fear dominating the sparkle in her eyes. "Rin can't stop bleeding… Miyuki-chan," the girl answers softly. "Wha… SHIT!"

"What's wrong, Laura? Can you please tell us what's going on," the teacher asks again as he sees how Laura's entire demeanour changes. "Jesus Christ, that freaking BASTERD!"

"Wha…?" The teacher is completely caught by surprise when Laura shouts like this, her voice sounding darker due to the amount of anger that is washing over her. He doesn't know that Laura was not talking about him but about the man that hurt Rin. Laura ignores the teacher once again and stands up, holding the little thin Rin in her arms. "Sir, I'm going to take this girl to the hospital. She won't stop bleeding," she tells her teacher while she walks to the door of the class, not planning to wait for something at all. "The hospital?" the teacher asks astonished as he sees one of his pupils scooping off to the hallways with a wounded girl in her arms. "Yes," Laura answers, without slowing down a bit. "I need someone to drive me there and quick! I don't know how much blood she's already lost."

"I'll drive you there. But tell me who this girl is and what the hell happened," the teacher says, slightly using his authority as teacher to force Laura to answers. Laura stops and bites on her lip softly. "She… he has abused her… again."

"Who?"

"Our master. Damn! I should have stayed with her!" Laura slams her fist against the doorpost and grinds her teeth to calm down. "Let's go, Mr van Duren," Laura says when she has calmed down a bit, "She needs a doctor." The teacher follows Laura out of the class, quickly instructing the other students to inform the concierge about what's going on and to make their homework. Laura, in the meantime, takes out her phone, unlocks it and is now tapping her home phone number. 'Please, let my dad be at home.'

* * *

_**'**__**Hello, Rafaël Latterell speaking,**__**'**_ the voice on the other end of the line says. Laura could make a little dance of joy as she's finally able to reach her father. But that wouldn't be possible in her teacher's car. It took Laura 8 to 15 tries before she got a hold of her father and they're already halfway to the hospital now that she has her dad on the phone.

"Dad, it's me, Laura," she answers through the microphone of her phone and she can hear the voice of her dad transforming into something softer and nicer. _'__Oh, hi honey. What's wrong?__'_ he asks, surprised to receive a phone call from his daughter at this hour of the day, when she's supposedly at school.

"Dad, could you do me a favour? Go to my room, take my black wallet from my desk and come to the hospital in Boxmeer. I'm gonna need my ID card," Laura answers, to immediately cut to the case, without telling what is really going on. She hears her dad gasp as he hears the word 'hospital'. She gave him a good fright, and she knows that. _'__Hospital? What do you mean? What happened?__'_

Laura sighs and realizes that she's not up to explaining that right now. "I can't explain it now, dad. Just come and ask at the desk for my name or call me when you're there. I need to go now. Later…"

*click.*

Laura ends the conversation before her father can ask any more questions, which isn't something she's waiting for right now. She rubs with two fingers over her eyes and feels very tired. "What did your dad say?" her teacher asks when he notices that the conversation between his pupil and her father has ended. Laura sighs before answering, and the teacher notices that her temper still hasn't cooled down all the way. "He's on his way. He'll be there in 20 minutes. Can't you drive any faster?" Laura asks. She sounds tired.

"I'll try." The teacher boosts up the speed a little, while Laura holds Rin tight to her chest.

* * *

**513 years earlier.  
****Her scent, why can't he find her scent?** Where did she run off to? He knows what he did was wrong, but… how could he have withstood the temptation? She was his, so where was she now? Suddenly he can sense her again. The scent is thin, but it's there. It leads the yokai to the human village where his half-brother and his mate live. He finally finds the place where her scent is dominant, although all he finds is an old well. "So, she has gone to the other side then. Thinking she can run from me, how pathetic." He sniggers and jumps into the well to get her back. 'No one disobeys Sesshomaru.'

* * *

**Present time.  
****Rafa****ël runs all the way through the parking lot, to the hospital's front door and straight to the front desk. **He looks around the waiting room and calls his daughter's name. "Laura!" panic still dominates his voice and his wife, who he'd called earlier to inform her of the situation, had immediately noticed that.

"Dad, I'm here," the familiar voice of his daughter says from behind Rafaël and he can feel his heart make a small jump of relieve. He turns around and runs to his daughter to hug her tightly. "Thank goodness, you're alright," he father says as he hugs his daughter. "I've called your mother; she's on her way here." Rafaël quiets hugging his daughter and takes a look at her, to almost get a heart attack when he sees the blood. "Wh. . . what happened to you?" he asks as he gasps for air. Then he realizes that Laura is already a woman and his tone becomes sceptic. "Don't tell me you're just having your period and the teachers interpreted that wrong," he asks. But his daughter neither laughs at his question, nor is she embarrassed. "I'd wish that was the case, dad. It's good that you've called mom over, because we need to talk. The cops are already on their way," Laura answers, and Rafaël notices that his daughter sounds very tired. Not tired as when you've just run a marathon, but tired as when a situation gets very bad and brings a lot of stress with it, and Laura does not well against stress.

"The police?" Rafaël asks surprised and he's now almost sure that he'll get a heart attack. He can't figure out why his daughter, who normally doesn't cause any major trouble, suddenly needs to go to the hospital, is covered in blood and has called the cops. Wild ideas are going through his head, form an accident during gymnastics …

Note: I believe they call it P.E. in England and America, but I'm not sure. We just call it gym in the Netherlands.

… to even murder. Then again, his daughter may be very well able to keep her head cool, she wouldn't be able to stay calm if an accident were to happen, or even a murder.

Laura takes her father's hand, who is just staring into space, and leads him to the room where she left Rin earlier. "Yes, come with me. I'll explain it once mom is here," Laura says while they walk through the hallways. They're almost there when they hear some racket up ahead. "What's going on there?" Rafaël asks and Laura shrugs. "I don't know," she answers as they walk on.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" someone screams up ahead and both father and daughter press themselves against the wall to let the nurses, driving a hospital bed and followed by a doctor, pass. "Miyuki-chan!" the figure in the bed yells with a panicked voice.

"Shit! RIN!" Laura runs after the doctor, followed by her confused father. "Doc, what's going on? Where are you taking her?" Laura asks, sounding a little panicked herself now. When she left Rin just a few minutes earlier to look for her dad, this doctor assured her that Rin was alright and that they just had to run a few tests to be sure. Seeing them run like this, with hurry written all over their face, scared Laura to the bone. "The girl suddenly started complaining about a tummy ache. And when we ran some scans we found out that she's having an internal bleeding near her womb due to the 'rough way' she was treated. If we don't perform a surgery right away she might die," the doctor hastily explains and all the blood in Laura's face disappears.

"Miyuki-chan! Where are you!" Rin cries and Laura can hear in the little girl's voice that she's having very much pain. "I'm right here Rin," Laura says, making her voice sound as steady as she can manage. She looks at the doctor again and says: "I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but please let me in go with you. I want to be with her."

"I can't," the doctor answers, but sadness covers his voice and Laura thinks this is because he has to decline her request.

"Miyuki-chan, don't leave me alone!"

"Please doc," Laura begs, "She's very confused and terrified. I need to be besides her." The doctor sighs and looks at Laura, who is on the verge of crying. "Please…" she begs with a very little voice. The man sighs again and turns to one of his nurses at the bed. "Jacob, prepare a spare uniform for her," he orders and Laura starts to smile. "Yes, sir," one of the male nurses answers and he leaves his place next to the bed to get a spare surgery costume for Laura. Laura takes the man's place at the bed and takes Rin's tiny hand in her own. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm here now. Nothing will happen to you now. I'll protect you," she whispers and the girl nods, the fright in her eyes very present. The nurses drive the bed into the surgery room and that is as far as Laura's dad goes.

* * *

**8 hours later.  
****Laura pushes the swing doors open and removes the blue-greenish mask from her face and pulls the hair cap from her head. **She's bone tired just from watching and staying still. The surgeon offered her multiple times to let her go and rest for a bit, but she declined every time as she wanted to be there when Rin would wake up. But now the surgery was over and the surgeon assured Laura that Rin wouldn't wake up for another hour or so and they told Laura to rest for a bit. "Laura, how did the surgery go?" a familiar voice asks and it puts a smile on Laura's face. Two people on the other side of the hall stand up from the couch they're sitting on. "Mom! I'm so glad to see you!" Laura says and she runs into her mother's spread arms. The woman is one head shorter than Laura, but the tall girl still manages to dive under in her mother's embrace. "The surgery went well. They were able to stop the bleeding and they said she's stable now. She'll wake up in an hour or so," Laura explains when she detaches herself from her mother's embrace. "That's good. So, now what?" her mother ask while the threesome strolls to the intensive care, where Rin has been brought short after the surgery. "I was just wondering, mom. Wait, I should ask this different. You know that she has been abused, right?" Laura says, assuming that her English teacher, who she told a part of the story. "Yes, and?" her mother asks, not understanding where her daughter is going with this. "And you also know that it's the same guy who did that to me too, right?" Laura says and she thinks back at the time that she and Rin still travelled with their master, before he lost his mind, that is. Laura had been abused it the exact same way that Rin was, only had Laura been an adult already back then, when she still called herself Miyuki.

Her parents only nod, but don't reply at the question as they still remember what happened back then. "Well, I promised I would stay with her," Laura explains ans she suddenly wishes she had thought of this twp years ago instead of now and this could've been all prevented. "So, could she come to live with us? She's an orphan without a home. Please, she can sleep in my room," Laura says, begging her parents and already thinking up solutions for problems her parents might spot in this idea. Her parents look at each other and smile. "Of course. We can't let such a cute little girl die, can we?" her father says, "what do you think, my love. Shall we take her in?"

"Of course, we will. Maybe we could even adopt her," her mother says with a smile and it makes Laura's eyes as big as saucers. "Really?" she asks, still not believing that her parents just said yes. "Yes," her father says and Laura jumps into her parents arms and hugs them tightly. "Thank you!" she says and she almost cries of joy. Their cosy family moment is disrupted by a nurse who asks for their attention. "Miss Latterell? The detective is here," the nurse says and it makes Laura look up. "I see. They're quick," Laura says as she takes the leftover pieces of the surgery clothing off. "I brought you a change of clothes, Laura. Maybe you want to change first," Laura's mother suggests and Laura smiles at the thought of that. "That sounds great. Please tell the detective that I'll be there in a few minutes. Rin hasn't woken up yet I assume," Laura asks the nurse, but the lady shakes her head. "I'm afraid we made a miscalculation with the amount of sleep medicine we gave her."

Note: I have no clue how you people call that stuff to put people under anesthesia. We call it narcose in the Netherlands, and google translator said it is called narcosis is English, but I'm not too sure about that. But if you could tell me, please do. I hate if I have a mistake in one of my fics.

"I see, so she's already woken up. How is she?" Laura asks wile they walk to Rin's room. "She's alright, but she's very scared and constantly asking for someone called Miyuki-chan," the nurse tells and Laura smiles. "I understand. I'll go to Rin then. Can you send the detective to the IC?"

"Of course," the nurse says and she walks away to get the detective. Laura and her parents take off in the other direction, to the IC to change clothes and to put Rin's scared mind at ease.

* * *

**"Detective. Thank you so much for coming,"** Laura says. She's sitting on the bed with Rin leaning against her side. The girl has calmed down a little, but is still very shy. "No problem, Miss Latterell. It's my duty. May I ask why you speak English?" the detective asks while he sits down on the chair next to the bed. Rin flinches back when he does so and Laura has to calm her down before they can go on. "_Shhss…_ S_ore wa aru usetsu, Rin. Kowagaru koto wa ari mase n. Koko de anata wa, nani mo de te iru baai ga dō naru ka, watashi wa yakusoku shi masu. (_It's alright. Don't be scared. I'm here with you, nothing will happen to you, I promise.)" To the detective she says: "I'm sorry… you were saying? Oh right, why I'm speaking English. Well, you see. The one that's been raped isn't me, detective… uhm…"

"Cornfield, Miles Cornfield," the detective answers, introducing himself to Laura. "Detective Cornfield, nice to meet you. My name is Laura Latterell. But back to the subject, you see, this girl here, Rin, is the one who has been abused. She's an orphan and only speaks English and Japanese. So that's why…" Laura explains when she realizes that this story sounds a bit stupid. "I understand. Well then, could you tell me something about this all, Rin?" the detective asks but Rin doesn't seem to be planning to talk. Laura gives the little girl a gentle push against her shoulder to encourage her to talk. "Go ahead, Rin. He won't hurt you, I promise you," she says. Rin swallows audibly and starts talking about the abusing done by her master.

* * *

**A few hours later.  
****The detective stuffs his notebook in his back in his briefcase after a few hours of questioning both Rin and Laura. **"You'd better take good care of her, Miss Laura," he says as he stands up to leave. "She's an angel. I wish I had what it takes to catch that bastard, but…"

Laura brushes the detective's apology off and says: "Don't worry too much about it, detective. He's a powerful person. You'll never catch him for this, he's too good. If there was a way to catch him I would have done it long ago, since this is not the first time that he mends something like this." Laura thinks back to the time that she had been the victim of her master's desires and she tries to think of ways to protect herself and Rin from him in the future. She should start training again, in case she would need to summon something, but that wouldn't be enough and she isn't sure enough about her own abilities to think that she could beat him in a dual. "What are you thinking about?" the detective asks when he notices that Laura is deeply in thought over something. "Nothing too important, or rather it is. But I'd like to protect Rin from him, but I can't think of a way. The only thing I know is powerful enough to stop him immediately is a gun, but I'm under aged, so that won't work," Laura answers. The detective nods in agreement when his PDA starts making noise. "Excuse me for a second," he says and he takes the device out to see what the e-mail he just received says. "Good news," he says when he has read the e-mail. "I just you're your personal file in and it says that your shooting skills are very high. The police bureau is willi9ng to make an exception for you this time, due to the circumstances you and your family are in now," he tells and Laura starts smiling. "Thank you so much," she answers, her voice sounding overjoyed.

"Oh course. Take good care."

"We will." The detective takes off and Laura walks back to the bed where Rin and her parents are trying to get to know each other. "Miyuki-chan! They said Rin can live with you, is that true?" the little girl asks when Laura sits down on Rin's bed. "Of course it's true, Rin," Laura answers with a smile and she pets Rin on her head. "Rin is so happy. Now she has a family again!" Laura smiles. "Mum, dad, let's go home. The doctor said that everything is okay now."

"Okay, let's go then," her father answers and Laura takes Rin in her arms and carries her to the car.

* * *

**A few weeks later.  
****I've looked after Rin ever since that day**. I never thought that our master would actually come looking for Rin, since he didn't do that with me either, so I slowly started to relax again and enjoy my life with little Rin. Rin followed me everywhere. To school, to ballroom-, and Latin dancing, to work and no one cares. My boss and teachers love her, and my colleagues and classmates adore her and she likes it all.

She gets lots of attention from my parents too. We've successfully adopted Rin, but my parents had another surprise for me when they came back from the adoption bureau. Apparently something went wrong with the paperwork, though I just think that I filled in something wrong, but not Rin is registered as MY. Now my parents act like they're in heaven. They're so happy to have a granddaughter already. I told it to my friends and they found it kind of creepy, though. Rin is 10 and I'm 16, so… anyways, as I was saying, Rin follows me everywhere, so we ended up in the dancing studio where I follow Latin- and ballroom dancing classes. My instructors were watching her when it happened.

* * *

**"****Don't you dare dropping me, Yannick,"** Laura says, laughing in her friends arms as he bent over to her and she has to balance on one foot. "Of course not," he answers with his big smile on his face. It makes Laura laugh a bit harder, as the music suddenly stops. Yannick puts Laura back on two feet and the girl looks around, seeking the reason why their instructor, Marco, would have stopped the music. Laura gasps loudly when she sees the reason in the form of a silver haired demon standing in the entrance way of the studio. He wears a pair of ragged jeans, combat boots, a leather motor jacket and an old basketball t-shirt. On his left hip hang two swords, which I recognize as Bakuseiga and Tenseiga. Laura slowly walks backwards to where she has left Rin, on the other side of studio, far away from the demon. She knows that he can smell Rin all over the place, but still, being near the girl puts her mind at ease a bit..

"Can I help you?" the instructor asks and he tries to approach the demon. "Marco, get back," Laura warns with a growling voice. "I'm dealing with him," she says as she locks her eyes on her target while lifting Rin up. Laura walks to the tallest and strongest boy of the group, Martijn, and gives Rin to him. "Please look after her for a while," she says quietly. Martijn nods, though he has no clue what is going on, and Laura walks towards the demon. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" she asks, while preparing herself to summon her sword. She doesn't address him as lord or master, which implies that she has no respect for him anymore, whatsoever.

"What a way to greet your master," the demon lord says arrogantly. "Do you know this guy, Laura?" Ellen, Laura's other instructor, asks, but Laura ignores the question completely and just goes on with her conversation with Sesshomaru. "You don't deserve it to be called master," Laura says scornfully. "Oh? Humpf…You're just a servant. So start acting like one and shut up!" he says and he attacks Laura with his whip of light. Some of the teenagers gathered in the studio scream Laura's name to warn her, not knowing that Laura can handle him just fine.

"Miyuki-chan!" But it's Rin's voice that makes both Laura and Sesshomaru look up. Laura with fright in her eyes, and Sesshomaru with victory. "And now, I'm taking you both back!" the demon says falsely, assuming that Laura has collapsed due to the pain of his whip. He knows that Laura neither has been training since she left him, nor has she faced any real danger in ages, so her pain threshold must have dropped tremendously. He's in for a big surprise though…

Laura has stopped the whip by letting it roll around the sheath of her sword, without letting it touch her. "You raped me, threw me away like I was nothing; you abused Rin and now… now you're trying to take us back? For what? So you can throw us away again? No way! NEVER!"

Laura pulls her sword away with the whip tied to it, 'causing Sesshomaru to lose his balance. In the moments he needs to recoup, she removes the sheath from her sword and attacks her former master with the sharp blade, not giving him much time to recoup at all. Sesshomaru is fast, thoug, and he manages to pull the Bakuseiga and block Laura's attack. "What would you care, Miyuki? She's just a worthless human. She's not like you and me, she disposable. Exchangeable. Why do you care so much?" asks Sesshomaru while he blocks Laura's attack, but he can feel that the girl is putting a lot of force behind it, more that he's used to from her.  
"Rin is not disposable, nor exchangeable. She's a wonderful girl. She's my friend; she's like a little sister to me. But most of all…" Laura pushes harder on her sword, causing Sesshomaru's sword to crack, which is considered impossible, but Laura also uses the anger she feels to harden her own blade. Sesshomaru's expression changes from arrogance to unbelief. "…most of all she is… SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Laura yells, she completely destroys Sesshomaru's sword and throws him away. He flies in the bar, destroying half of it. He slowly tries to get up but stops when he hears some strange clicks near his head. Laura has pulled her gun and points it now at his head.

"Go away, or I'll call the cops," she says calmly. He only growls in the back of his throat. "Good," Laura says approvingly while she puts her gun away and walks back to Rin. Sesshomaru gets up slowly to give Laura the idea that he indeed has given up on them, but to attack her with his poison claw then. It's his own little ward that gives him away though.

"Miyuki-chan! Look out!" Rin screams and Laura turns around as quick as she can.

The sound of a single gunshot fills the air. A small bullet hole is formed in Sesshomaru's hair, close to his temple. "I said go!" says Laura, she has pointed the gun at Sesshomaru's head again, point blank range. He may be a taiyoukai, a demon lord, but even Sesshomaru wouldn't survive a bullet through his brain on point black range.

"The next one won't miss," Laura warns him coldly. Sesshomaru gets up and looks how Laura takes Rin in her arms, still aiming the gun at his head. "I said go!" Laura orders and Sesshomaru takes off, in a trance. Not knowing what to do, nor what he did wrong or what to do now.

* * *

**Two days later.  
****Laura is zapping past the different TV-channels, which they can receive in their small rural village near Boxmeer, without really watching something.** Rin is reading a very simple Dutch children's book to practice her Dutch, and I have to admit that the little girl learns quicker than I first would have thought. Laura just keeps on zapping until she suddenly sees a newsflash interrupting to normal show on Nederland 1, which always means that something important has happened.

* * *

_Note: Nederland 1 is one of the three Dutch television channels that is ruled by our government, more or less. The important news broadcasts are done here and such. You could compare it to state television. . ._

* * *

Laura turns the volume up to hear what the newsreader has to say, knowing that Rin probably won't understand it. _'This morning was the body of a young man discovered in the forest near the rural village, Groeningen__. Apparently he hung himself in a tree. Neither his identity, nor the reason behind his actions have been clarified yet. The police did find a suicide note in, what appears to be, Japanese. Experts are working on it now…'_

The newscast shows a picture of the young man and Laura gasps loudly. "What's wrong, Miyuki-chan?" Rin asks while she walks to Laura. Laura quickly turns off the TV. "Why would there be something wrong, Rin?" Laura asks in return, trying to hide her feelings from Rin, though she's not sure what she's feeling right now. "You've been zapping past the channels for an hour now, without looking at anything, and suddenly you turn the volume up. I thought something was wrong," Rin explains and Laura silently curses the girl for being so smart, though she curses herself more for underestimating Rin's smartness. "Oh, it was nothing, some idiot hang himself nearby," Laura answers with a fake smile on her face. But she suddenly feels like crying and she lets herself fall off the couch, on her knees, to hug Rin. 'We're finally free. Rin we're safe! He's gone, he'll never hurt us again!' Laura thinks back to the picture she just saw on the television and can't help but to feel a bit sad, but it was finally over. Their nightmare had finally come to an end.

The young man who hung himself, with silver hair and pink tattoo's on his face. Sesshomaru… this was his mistake. The worst of his life. He lost both and gained the death.

* * *

私は大きなミスを犯し、私が今まで愛しただけを失った。  
私は彼らのためには、次の世界で待機します。  
願わくば、我々いつかは間もなくお互いに表示されます。  
みゆき、りん、ごめんね。  
あなたが私を許してほしい。私はあなたの両方に待っています。

殺生丸

I made a great mistake and lost the only ones I ever loved.  
I will wait for them in the next world.  
Hopefully, we'll see each other someday soon.  
Miyuki, Rin, I'm sorry.  
I hope you will forgive me. I'll be waiting for you both.

Sesshomaru.

Watashi wa ōkina misu wo okashi, watashi ga ima made aishi ta dake wo ushina~tsu ta.  
Watashi wa karera no tame ni wa, tsugi no sekai de taiki shi masu.  
Negai waku ba, wareware itsuka wa mamonaku otagai ni hyōji sa re masu.  
Miyuki, Rin, gomen ne.  
Anata ga watashi wo yurushi te hoshii. Watashi wa anata no ryōhō ni ma~tsu te i masu .

Sesshomaru.

* * *

*****THE FOLOWING LINES CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE READERS OF THE STORY: Miyuki, the last heirloom.  
IF YOU FOLLOW THE STORY, PLEASE DONT READ, IF YOU DONT, THEN PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT FEW LINES. *****

* * *

**Miyuki wakes up, screaming and sweating all over.** "Miyuki, what's wrong?" asks the soft deep voice besides her. She turns around as Sesshomaru raises himself and puts one arm on the opposite side of his wife. His eyes are overshadowed with concern for his wife. "I...I had a nightmare... a terrible nightmare..." Miyuki stammers slowly, feeling guilty because she has woken Sesshomaru up for something as childish as a bad dream. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her and Miyuki buries her face in his warm chest, while crying softly. "It's okay, my love. I'm here with you. Nothing will happen..."

**Miyuki falls asleep in her husband's arms shortly after.** She has a dreamless sleep and thinks nothing of the entire incident later on. She knows Sesshomaru could never hurt Rin or her, but still...

* * *

_Please review!_  
_I just started writing, so I really need help to improve!_

_Also, please visit my profile page for more stories. 'cause those need to be reviewed 2 TT_TT_

_Thanks!_


End file.
